thechallengefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Red Panda 5/The Challenge: Heroes vs. Villains
Cast Voting History Episode Summaries Episode 1 The Villains win reward, but the Heroes win immunity! At the heroes camp, Jenna found the idol, Leroy and Veronica repaired their relationship. At the villains camp, Devin found the idol, and Kailah And Camila's attitude rubbed many the wrong way. However, Camila was seen more as a challenge asset, and the majority sent Kailah home. Episode 2 Heroes won immunity. Nothing really eventful happened. Camila was voted out unanimously because no one could stand her Episode 3 A TWISTTTT!!!! Heroes vs. Villains is no more, and now there are 3 tribes!! CT and Jordan are the only Villains on the new Ta Keo tribe, Shane and Cory fight at the new Bayon tribe, and Marie's work ethic is admired by her new Angkor tribe. The Ta Keo and Bayon tribes win, sending the brand new tribe to Tribal Council. Ashley and Amanda went up to the Heroes and stated that they will vote out Devin. Devin felt as if Ashley and Amanda were lying to him, so he played his idol, and sent Dario home. Episode 4 Kam and Marie from Angkor decided that since Amanda and Ashley would be impossible to break up, so they sought after gaining Devin as an ally. Ta Keo and Angkor win reward, but Angkor and Bayon won immunity, sending Ta Keo to it's first ever tribal. Brad found the Bayon tribe idol. The Heroes had easy pickings between CT and Jordan. CT shared a sob story, which ultimately led to the Heroes voting out Jordan. Episode 5 Bayon and Ta Keo won reward. CT went to work on building relationships with his tribe, which would help because Bayon and Angkor won immunity. Amanda found the Angkor idol, and CT was very appreciated around camp. In the end, CT was voted out, but Jenna voted for Tony out of the blue, which would lead to a very interesting night at camp. Episode 6 Jenna was immediately yelled out once Ta Keo got back to camp, and Tony, Natalie, and Leroy all agreed that she would be next. Bayon and Ta Keo won reward and immunity. It came to Devin's decision: side with his fellow villains who turned on him, or side with the heroes? At tribal council, Devin chose to vote with the Lavender whores, sending Killa Cam out of the game. Episode 7 The Tribes were switched again!! The New Bayon tribe won reward and immunity, sending Brad, Zach, and Veronica to tribal council for the first time! Amanda and Ashley were outnumbered 2-5 by the Heroes. Amanda believed she would stay over Ashley, and chose not to play her idol, which became her biggest mistake as she was voted out. Episode 8 The tribes merged at 13, becoming the Lavina tribe, after the great TJ Lavin. There were 5 villains and 8 heroes, so the remaining villains had to scramble for a spot. Zach won immunity. Back at camp, Natalie and Devin had a major fight, which put him down as a target for that night. Cory went up to Jenna, knowing she was sweet and nice, and shows this vulnerability to her. Jenna started to feel bad for Cory once Zach brought up voting Cory and not Devin. Before the vote, Marie came up with a new plan to blindside Brad, one of their own. Jenna played her idol on Cory, and out of fear, Brad played his idol for himself. Shane was blindsided completely, as Brad and Britini came up with their own plan to blur the tribal lines. Everyone went home in shock after 2 wasted idols, and a new power alliance was formed. Episode 9 The new power Alliance: Brad, Britini, Cory, Leroy, Veronica, and Tony. Everyone complimented them, but knew that they had to be taken down a peg. Cory, Jenna, Natalie, Zach, Brad, and Leroy won the reward challenge. Marie went to work to unite everyone to take down the Power 6. Tony won immunity, and the tribe was split 6-6. At tribal, only Marie, Jenna, and Natalie stayed true to the outsider plan, and Natalie was voted out. Episode 10 Marie was very angry with her alliance for flipping, but set hr eyes on turning one of the Power 6: Veronica. Ashley, Zach, Leroy, Cory, and Tony won reward. At the immunity challenge, Zach won the secret Vote Steal advantage, and Brad won immunity. Veronica really felt the pressure, make a big move or stick with her solid 6? At tribal council, Veronica voted out Ashley over Britini. Episode 11 At the Lavina camp, Veronica felt left out of her alliance and confided in Marie. Britini, Zach, Tony, Devin, and Leroy won reward, and Brad won immunity again. Devin then freaked out over the Power 6 alliance not giving up their shot at immunity to get a new shelter, and destroyed the shelter and poured out the rice. Devin was obviously, unanimously voted out. Episode 12 Brad and Britini got into an argument with Veronica and Leroy, and Leroy decided he did not want to be with them anymore. Zach won the reward and chose Jenna and Tony to join him. Zach also won immunity. Once again, Veronica was faced with the option to stick or flip. Cory found the idol. At tribal council, Zach stole Jenna's vote. Cory, Brad, and Britini felt as if something was wrong, and convinced Veronica to vote out Leroy with them. The vote ended in a tie, and Leroy was voted out. Episode 13 Cory won the loved ones reward challenge and chose Jenna, Marie, Brad, and Veronica to join him. Brad and Jenna ended up winning immunity. The Power 6 alliance realized Veronica was no longer with them, and at tribal council, Cory played his idol and blindsided Veronica. Brad also tried to vote out Cory, and Zach voted for Veronica, causing a lot of confusion. Episode 14 Cory once again won the reward challenge, and chose Tony and Brad to accompany him. There they made a Final 3 deal. Cory also won immunity. Back at camp, The Power 6 alliance finally dissolved, and so did Brad and Britini's relationship. Britini got Jenna and Zach to help her vote Brad, but Brad gathered Marie, Tony, and Cory to vote out Britini, sending her to the jury. Episode 15 part 1 The Final 6 walked into their immunity challenge, and there were no real alliances left. Zach won the immunity challenge, and declared that they would be voting together. Brad and Cory devised a plan to blindside Tony, but Tony sensed something was wrong and joined Marie and the showmance blindside Brad. Episode 15 part 2 With his back against the wall, Cory knew that this immunity challenge was a must-win. However, he lost to Tony. The plan was obvious: vote out Cory. Marie, however, wanted to make a big move. She tried to pull in Tony to pull one over on Jenna and send her home. Tony, however, would not side with his vendetta, and Cory was eliminated. Episode 15 part 3 The Final 4 were all heroes: Tony, Jenna, Zach, and Marie. Tony won the final immunity challenge, leaving Marie, Zach, and Jenna to turn on each other after working all season with each other. Marie wanted Tony to throw her a bone, and let her go to fire against Zach. Tony agreed, and the votes were tied and the fire-making tiebreaker occurred. Marie vs. Zach. Marie tragically lost. Category:Blog posts